


Demons, Nightmares and Relatable Stuff

by yellowloid



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and fluff and humor, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Nightmares, idk demons?, so they just wheeze, these boys can't stay serious for more than five minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowloid/pseuds/yellowloid
Summary: “Now, can you explain what’s happening orwill it actually remain unsolved?”Ryan giggled at the quote as he wiped his own tears away. Shane continued, this time with a serious tone. “For real though, Ryan. You know you can talk to me.”Ryan has been having really bad nightmares and thinks he's being haunted by a demon.Shane comes over and comforts him, although demons are still bullshit.





	Demons, Nightmares and Relatable Stuff

Ryan woke up screaming again. He sat up on his bed, looking around his dark room, fearing that all of a sudden something could crawl up on his blankets and possibly kill him. A single, unsettling shiver went down his spine as he tried to control his unsteady breath. He was panting, the air refusing to get in his lungs. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t _breathe_ , and for a single moment he actually thought _I am going to die. Oh my God I am going to die I can’t breathe I can’t breathe and I am going to die._

Letting out an exhausted moan, he got out of his bed and clumsily ran to the window, longing for some fresh air. A few minutes passed and his breathing got steady again – or kind of. His heart was still pounding in his chest, as he was paralyzed by fear.

He didn’t even know what he was afraid of. He didn’t remember that much of his nightmares, just sporadic fragments: Shane and him in a dark place, two glowing eyes watching them, and then blood. It wasn’t the first time he dreamed Shane and him died, in fact he had been dreaming that for the past two weeks: he knew there was something wrong. However, this time felt even scarier than the others: those eyes were so vivid, so sinister. Something in that gaze made him feel uneasy, something wicked and empty and hungry and –

He noticed he was shaking. He took out his phone, hesitating as he called Shane. It was 3:17am, he knew that Shane was probably asleep, but –

“Hey.” Shane’s voice was a bit groggy, however Ryan felt safer by just hearing it. He sighed in relief.

“I need you.”

He heard Shane yawn, half-awake and half-asleep, probably really confused. “It’s 3:17 in the morning?”

“ _Please, Shane.”_

/

Shane sat up on his bed, balancing himself with one hand and holding his phone with the other, now feeling completely awake.

There was something in Ryan’s voice, in the way he said ‘ _please_ ’ and the way he called out his name. He didn’t get it at first, but then he understood it was fear. Ryan was afraid of something.

“Do you want me to come over?” Too worried to notice he was whispering, he got out of bed. It was unusual for Ryan to call him in the middle of the night, but it was even more unusual for him to sound so completely, utterly scared.

He didn’t even wait for Ryan’s answer, as he grabbed his wallet and his keys and sprinted out of his apartment. By the time he heard Ryan whisper ‘ _Yes, please_ ’, he was already starting the car.

As he drove to Ryan’s apartment, Shane cursed every red light he had to stop at, becoming more and more worried as the minutes passed. For all he knew, Ryan could have been in danger.

The green light lit up his face. He stepped on the gas pedal, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

/

Ryan sat on the corner of the bed, waiting for Shane to arrive. He hadn’t told him what he had been going through for the past two weeks, although he knew Shane would have listened to him and – most importantly – he would have _understood_ him. That wasn’t a problem.

Ryan just hadn’t told him because he was hoping the nightmares would go away, but then he had slowly realized it was becoming a serious problem. However, he had to tell him now, and it was probably the right time to do it.

He felt guilty for waking Shane up at such an hour, but he was so terrified that for a moment he thought he was actually just going insane. He shook his head, trying to stay calm. At that moment he needed Shane more than anything or anyone else in the world.

“Okay, Ryan, okay… you just need to stay calm. Just relax.” He muttered to himself, nervously throwing his phone from one hand to the other. He was still shaking, and he didn’t know how much longer he could last before having a full-on panic attack. 

The sudden noise of the doorbell almost made him jump to the ceiling. He couldn’t get those glowing yellow eyes out of his mind.

By this time he was also on the verge of tears. When he opened the door and saw Shane – standing in front of him with his reassuring yet worried expression, – he couldn’t help but burst into tears, as he buried his face in Shane’s chest. Shane held him tight as they stood at the door, whispering comforting words and letting Ryan pour all his fear out.

“I’m glad you came.” He sobbed, and Shane held him even tighter.

“I’m glad you’re still alive – I thought you were in danger!” He kissed Ryan on the top of his head. “I was worried sick.”

They went back to Ryan’s bedroom and sat on the bed. “Now, can you explain what’s happening or _will it actually remain unsolved?_ ”

Ryan giggled at the quote as he wiped his own tears away. Shane continued, this time with a serious tone. “For real though, Ryan. You know you can talk to me.”

Ryan took a deep breath, avoiding to look at Shane, fearing that if he even dared to talk about his nightmares, he would have brought them to life.

Noticing the hesitation in Ryan’s eyes, Shane moved closer to him, his hand looking for Ryan’s. “It’s okay, whatever it is. I just want to know, so I can understand.”

Ryan exhaled slowly, noticing he was holding his breath. He looked at Shane and held his hand tighter, trying to find the right words to say.

“I… Uhm, for the past two weeks I’ve been having really bad nightmares. Like, really intense.” If possible, Shane’s expression became even more worried and confused than before, but it also felt like an invitation to explain further. “I just wake up screaming in the middle of the night because of some horrible nightmare – actually, it feels like more than that.”

“What do you mean?” Shane asked, an intrigued note in his voice.

“I mean… I don’t know, it just feels weird. It feels _real_ every time, but it also doesn’t. It’s just weird, and I wouldn’t have called you at 3 in the morning if it wasn’t that serious. I haven’t had a good night sleep in two weeks.”

“Jesus, Ryan… I mean, I noticed you were more sleep-deprived than usual, but I thought it was just because of the amount of work you had… But why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I was scared – I’m _still_ scared. Those nightmares feel too real and- and they really are horrifying.” Ryan was sweating, nervously looking around his room expecting to see something. “Especially the one I had tonight. That’s why I called you. I just couldn’t do it anymore.”

“But do you remember any of them?”

“Kind of, I guess. I just remember random details. They’re mostly about you and me being tortured or killed by… _something_.”

The thought of the yellow, glowing eyes made Ryan shiver. He was dripping with sweat, but he also felt cold.

They both sat there in silence for a few minutes, then Shane finally spoke. “I mean, it happened a few times to me too, but I never thought about it that much. Dreams work in a strange way. I have to admit it though, two weeks is a lot of time.”

“Yeah. I just think -” Ryan stopped talking. He was dying to say what was on his mind, but at the same time he knew Shane wasn’t going to believe him.

“You think what?”

Ryan sighed. Shane was looking at him, waiting for an answer, so Ryan decided to tell him anyway.

“I mean, I think we might have attracted something during one of our videos.” Ryan declared. He saw Shane’s expression change from a worried one to his typical, skeptic one, with a raised brow and almost pouty lips.

“I’m serious,” Ryan added. “I can’t think of anything else. I know you don’t believe me but - it just doesn’t feel right. This shit has been haunting me for the past two weeks and - I don’t know, I don’t fucking know what to do. I feel like I’m going insane.”

Ryan was fighting the urge to cry again. His eyelids felt heavy and a sharp pain pounded in his temples. He really wanted to go to bed and get some sleep, possibly some _good_ sleep.

Shane stared at him for the longest time, then he grabbed Ryan’s hands and locked eyes with him.

“Look, I’m not going to argue with your demon theory at almost 4 in the morning.”

They went quiet for a moment. “If there’s really something like you said,” Shane continued. “Then let them know we’re ready to fight them!” He spoke with his serious-joke voice, and Ryan couldn’t help but wheeze, forgetting about the ‘demon theory’ for a moment.

“Wait wait wait - so this counts as evidence of you acknowledging supernatural beings?” Ryan teased, grinning as Shane quickly backpedaled.

“I never said that, you know I never did!”

They both laughed and kept teasing each other for a while.

“Can we just go to bed?” Ryan yawned. “Demon or not, I’m really tired.”

Shane wheezed. “You should put _that_ on a t-shirt. You know, it's kinda relatable.”

Ryan laughed as they crawled up into bed. They cuddled a little, Ryan’s head buried in Shane’s chest as they held each other. Ryan felt safer, knowing that Shane was there with him.

Shane pressed his lips against Ryan’s forehead, sending pleasant little shivers down his spine, then Ryan put his hand on Shane’s cheek and kissed him tenderly, no longer afraid of the dark in his room.

“I’m here, Ry. If you have a nightmare, just scream.”

Ryan wheezed as he came even closer to Shane. “Will do.”

However, deep down in his heart, he knew he wasn’t going to have any more nightmares that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading this far!  
> This is the first fic I post on this site (it's not even betaed,,,) and I'm not a native speaker, so there may be some mistakes but I really hope it wasn't that bad. Please let me know with a comment, I would really appreciate it :)


End file.
